Wasted
by FrouFrouPrincess
Summary: Aion shouldn't get this drunk, not that Chrono's complaining. Aion/Chrono


Oh mai. Please don't kill be Courting Chrono fans. Hopefully this can sustain your thirst for my blood?

I really really wanted to do a drunk Aion molesting a not-so-innocent (for once! Sheesh.) Chrono. Hope this is good, I'm very very very happy with it.

Totally inspired by that flashback scene in the manga when they're all getting drunk and Aion looks...well...wasted. Aha.

ALSO! Dedicated to my dearest dearest dearest (omgIloveyousomuch) friend, Rachael. I hope to gawd I spelled it right, I'm 99.9% sure I did but if not please forgive me. (EDIT: OKay now I redid it and spelled it right :D)

(You can skip this if you are not Racheal...and yes dear I know it's early, pretend it's your birthday _right now_.)

Happy Birthday Rach, here is a light, not depressing, totally manga!Aion ( I think...yeah..), adult Chrono, almost lemon, ficlet for you! You are a wonderful friend and I'm so sorry i won't be there for your birthday, I hope you have a lot fo fun with Daylee though..and whoever else you invite. :) I love you I love you I love you -cuddles-

I'm such a softy...:P okay without further blahing, here is my fic. It is my goal to turn Aion/Chrono into the next SasuNaru! Muahahaha.

* * *

**Wasted**

"Aion, what are you doing out here?"

There was a cold breeze, adding to already low temperature, in the darkened desert. Chrono came to the edge of Eden, where his friend sat quietly.

"What am I'm _not_ doing out here?" He responded, giggling in a drunken way.

"Oh great," Chrono started, getting up, "you're drunk."

"Nuh…" Aion leaned forward and grabbed the other's legs "uh. I am not."

Chrono raised an eyebrow, fixing Aion with his best 'I don't believe you' stare. Aion giggled once more and snuggled closer to Chrono's legs, making him blush a little due to the fact that Aion was pretty tall and well…he wasn't that far away from certain…things.

"Aion, cut it out." He sighed, trying to shake the other demon away.

"But Chrono!" Aion whined, trying to pull Chrono back down. Although Chrono was pretty sure his friend was too intoxicated to actually pull his- definitely more sober- body anywhere, he really didn't want to risk falling off the edge of their floating island. Thus, he gave in to Aion's drunken pleads to 'sit and enjoy the sky with me my buddy' and settled next to him.

"Oh Chrono…you're so hot. Have I ever told you that? You're hot." Aion slurred, giving Chrono what he guessed was supposed to be a sexy smirk but that looked more like a weird half grin. Though, Chrono still thought it was kind of cute…the way he eyes crossed a little and his head tilted.

_Hold on…Aion…is not cute…I must have had more to drink than I thought._

"Uh, um, thanks Aion." He looked away awkwardly. "I guess."

"You guess?" Aion feigned disbelief. "You just received a complement from _me__**.**_"

"Okay ,okay, calm down oh mighty Aion. Thank you for gracing me with your praise."

"Thas more like it-" He hiccupped and then smiled shyly. "You know what else Chrono?"

Chrono was getting both disturbed and amused –and maybe a little turned on- by this odd drunk Aion. He had never been this way before when they drank, but maybe it was the also the stress of their oncoming task that was playing a part in this.

"What?" He asked, a little wary.

Aion the leaned forward and kissed him.

It lasted 5 seconds, and yes he was counting. Aion quickly pulled away, giggling again.

Chrono was really beginning to like that giggle.

"What the heck?" He finally got his senses together enough to ask with a little indignance he really didn't feel. Aion just stared back at him, no longer giggling.

"I'm sorry Chrono…" He began, looking horrified and even tearing up a little, "I thought I'd see. I guess Shader was wrong you really don't…yeah." He got up, coughing a little. He stumbled, still being ridiculously wasted, and fell onto the ground. Chrono almost screamed, thinking for a short second that the idiot had fallen off the edge.

"Aion, I'd really be happy if you didn't drink and sit on the edge of this thing." He scolded, trying to ignore Aion's sort of obvious confession of feelings stronger than friendship.

"What do you care. "He groaned in response, deciding it would be easier to just lie on the grass rather than fight gravity to get to his room.

"How can you ask that?" Chrono huffed, "You're my friend, I think I'd be pretty upset if you fell off of Eden to your death." He muttered something about Aion being a drama queen as well, but Aion seemed to have not heard that bit.

"Yeah…friend." He said sullenly, looking rather pathetic and like he would start bawling any second now.

Chrono didn't know what to say to him. Being honest with himself, he was sure he had feelings other than friendship for Aion too. However, these things should be discussed sober. With Aion in this state, it was very likely he wouldn't remember any of this in the morning.

"Aion…" he said quietly, lying down next to his pouting friend.

"What?"

Chrono kissed him.

This kiss lasted much longer than 5 seconds, and yes Chrono was still counting.

It was sweeter than one would think kissing Aion would be, and even when he decided to exert some dominance and grab a handful of Chrono's long purple hair and pull him closer, it was still sweet.

They continued to kiss even when Aion flipped the positions, pushing Chrono gently onto the ground and started softly rubbing Chrono's thigh. Chrono, for his part was already revved and ready to go, and he had the feeling Aion was in the same horny boat.

They had just broken their kiss, and Aion had moved to kissing Chrono's throat while Chrono tried his hardest not to moan like a woman. He could feel Aion's smile against his skin and it made him smile too. Aion then began trying to take off his pants. Chrono opened his mouth to stop him, this was already getting way out of control, but words failed his as Aion licked and bit his hip bone. Chrono's mission to keep his masculinity in this whole thing was blown to bits and he let out a feminine moan in response to Aion's surprisingly skilled actions.

"I love you." Aion whispered, and despite the quiet tone his words seemed like he had screamed them.

That's when they heard Mary's voice.

"Oh I've found them…" She stated, blushing so deeply Chrono could see it in the dark.

"Ahh…right. I told you not to come out here…" Shader laughed, pushing up her glasses.

Genai the proceeded to laugh uncontrollably and Rizzelle, who for her part didn't look completely displeased, smacked him on the top of his head.

Aion gave a gooey, dreamy grin to Chrono and the rest of the Sinners –plus Mary- and tried to stand up.

"Okay boss, I think I'll help you to your room…you don't really look like you can walk." He smirked, "Viede help me out here. I don't want to be molested too."

Chrono could feel his face heat up, he decided the easiest way to deal with this would be to feign being incurably drunk as well.

"Nahh…" he slurred, "I'll help him out, I wanna sleep with Aion anyway."

They all stared, Shader raised an eyebrow.

.

.

.

The next morning Aion woke up with a raging hangover, he scolded his friends and told him to never _ever_ let him drink that much again.

Chrono was sitting out on the edge, the one they had almost had sex by…and the one Aion had told Chrono he loved him by, and Aion found him when he finally crawled his way out of bed.

"Hey."

"Hi."

It was awkward; no one had told Aion what had almost happened, and Chrono had experienced everything firsthand but they had bought the 'drunk' story and figured he wouldn't remember either.

Neither of them was supposed to know about what had happened last night, and really, most the rest of the Sinners didn't know a whole lot either.

Aion came and sat next to him, it was dry and absurdly hot, deserts were like the bipolar of landscapes. Chrono wiped a bit of sweat off his brow. Aion turned to look and he and Chrono locked gazes.

They sat there, two best friends, not acknowledging their feelings for on another but not denying them either.

Aion held his head in his hands and Chrono teased him for being such a lightweight, despite knowing it wasn't true.

Aion smiled and pulled out a bottle of wine.

"To celebrate my pal Chrono, and this horrible heat. Eh?" He lifted the bottle to his mouth and gulped some. Chrono laughed, took the bottle, and chugged some too.

* * *

I know I used the words 'edge' and 'giggling' A LOT but please forgive, sometimes you have to use things over. -shiftyeyes- I'm not a human thesaurus okay! (EDIT: Fixed that too...I'm a perfectionist.)

Hope you enjoyed, excuse grammar and spelling errors, I won't be able to change them. Reviews make Aion happy enough to get drunk and seduce Chrono all over again.

:D I loves.


End file.
